Kigyo Shatei
by Daithe
Summary: With expense after expense piling up, Kagome can't afford to live after she is let go from a promising internship. How can she refuse an offer in a field in which she excels. How can she live in a world she never knew existed? Why is her safety precipice to the young Yakuza Lord, Inuyasha? Rated M for a reason. Yakuza Fiction. KagomexInuyasha. Lemon and Lime in Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**((DISCLAIMER:** All of Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**))**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

The weather was fair for a fall day in Tokyo. While Kagome Higurashi was so often cooped inside, it gave her a moment to truly absorb the happenings of the day as she travelled home by public transit. The night had dissolved into breaking morning, her breath escaping in chilled puffs as she had completed another arduous shift at the Tokyo General Hospital. Kagome was just an intern, taking example from some of the finest surgeons Tokyo had to offer, but it made the failures in the Neonatal department all the more mentally straining. While she had not been the one to carry the knife, she felt morally responsible for the failures that occurred during the day, and as her shift ended, she quietly exempted herself from the carpool of interns in lieu of public transit, so to escape the stress of dealing with those around her who would never understand.

As the morning light dipped over the buildings of city Central, it was not yet enough to stunt the city lights which stubbornly remained lit, keeping their hold on the night as morning drew ever closer. Kagome had shut the world out, sitting aboard the empty train car back to her lonely home in the suburbs, so far from the world she was growing to view as the norm.

An honors graduate from the University of Tokyo, Kagome had known her calling rested in the Nursery Intensive Care Unit of any hospital she could find herself in… What she had never anticipated was the overwhelming stress waylaid upon her tender compassion. School had been kind to her, the reality of the way was, that though she was one of the best students the university had offered, and furthermore an excellent surgeon, it wasn't what she had ever wished to view, and while the rewards were fulfilling, the failures were devastating.

As the train pulled to a stop, Kagome rose, tugging an ear bud from her MP3 player out from her left ear, and stepped from the train car before making her way towards the nearest bus stop, which would lead her to her families ancient shrine.

Having grown in a humbling home, raised by her single mother, and grandfather, she had never been without personal spiritual guidance and support. Her younger brother had become one of her closest friends, and had urged her to follow her dreams of becoming a surgeon, as had her friends in her junior high classes, up through to High School. She had grown with a sense of responsibility to the populace, setting an example while keeping the shrine clean and well kept for her aging grandfather. She was a beacon in the community, her studies primary concern over everything else.

While her friends had gone into various professions, none would understand the dedication she had thrown into becoming a fine surgeon and making her family proud.

It wasn't until she had graduated her first year of university that she began to doubt her life path, when her mother and younger brother Souta had been in a car accident at the hands of a drunk driver. Her mother had died on scene of the accident, and was pronounced dead before she could even get there. Her beloved brother however, held on long enough to enter surgery, and passed from the trauma on the table at only eleven years old.

From then on, her life had taken a turn for the worst. Following the funeral of her mother and brother, her grades had temporarily plummeted, only to pick up again as she maintained a chaste resolve in Kami's plan for her. Her life purpose was to hold onto the pride her mother and brother received in her work. Kagome would ensure that no one else would ever have to deal with the loss of a brother, or mother on a table again.

Upon her university graduation, she was granted a paid internship at the Tokyo General where she had remained until now. Her grandfather had grown mentally distant, and was diagnosed with increasing Dementia, and bordering on the early stages of Alzheimer's disease.

The bills had stacked up, her debt as a student, that of the shrines upkeep and her grandfathers hospital bills had Kagome running desperately to complete her internship and become fully employed at the hospital. Ensuring a position in the hospital would mean insurance, stability… A meaning for all the work she endured, the insufferable interaction with bimbo colleagues, and the harassment from the other doctors on the floor. It would ensure her future for her family, and the shrine.

As she approached her family shrine, Kagome had carefully pulled the bell for the bus to stop, and with a quiet rumble it did just so at the upcoming stop. She rose to her feet, the cold of morning sticking to her jeans as she waved her thanks to the driver and exited the vehicle just at the bottom of the ancient stairs to the Higurashi Shrine. Her music forgotten in her ears, Kagome carefully climbed the stairs, step by step, quietly drinking in the early morning light as it crept over the city, casting its orange beams in every manner of direction and to the distant glass fronts of over a dozen skyscrapers in the distance.

Her figure was slim yet appealing, her frumpy, yet comfortable sweater hanging sluggishly over her supple hips concealing her trim waist and bust beneath. Her legs were long, hidden by her blue jeans once on constant display by her uniform, and now kept delightfully warm by the confinement of pant legs. Her long black hair tugged into a lazy ponytail, clipped with a thick brown clasp and only just managing to hold the rebel strands in place from tumbling ever further into her warm chestnut brown eyes. They had at one point carried an inner fire, but now, were dull with exhaustion.

Her shift had been close to twenty four hours long, and for once, she allowed herself to submit to the tiredness overcoming her weary bones. A hired caregiver would be there to look after her grandfather while she rested for the day.

She had a free long weekend; one she prayed would be her last before she was hired fulltime to the hospital. With her paycheck likely deposited and a small amount of money coming from a loan, the weekend would likely be spent shopping for food, paying bills and furthermore completing renovations along the shrine grounds.

Having completely ascended the stairs, she rested her weary body for but a moment against the tall wooden monument decorating the top of the stairs. It was in desperate need of fresh paint, but for a moment, it didn't seem to matter as her eyes caught a figure emerging from the dusky shadows beneath the Goshinboku, Tree of Ages.

Kagome paused, watching the shadow as it stood within the civilian barrier surrounding the ancient tree, and pressed their hand against the ancient scarred bark of its surface. This moment stayed put for several long minutes before Kagome called out, "Excuse me? I'm sorry the shrine is closed right now… You're welcome to come back later when it's open if you… want…"

Her voice cut off as whoever stood in the shadow of the tree stared out at her beyond the darkness with an amber glow in their eyes. Almost like that of a cat, the eyes color bounded off the reflecting morning light and shone out at her as she took a bold step forwards to investigate further.

The stranger momentarily recoiled, but held its ground as she came closer to find out if her exhaustion had truly overtaken her, or whether the amber glow had actually been real. Upon closer inspection, the stranger appeared to be a male of medium build with a shock of long white hair tied in a loose ponytail at his shoulders. Dressed in a smart, expensive suit with a red tie released from his suit coat and hanging loose around his neck, Kagome came forwards and examined his eyes, which despite his hairs odd appearance in comparison seemed honestly almost boring. In his left hand, sat a simple bowler hat, which as she approached was pushed onto his head with impressive speed.

"I'm sorry, but the shrine is closed right now." She repeated, her hand carefully tightening along the strap of her backpack which dug into her shoulder.

"I heard what you said." The gentleman replied with an exasperated roll of his eyes. He couldn't have been any older than twenty two, his demeanor aloof and snobby as he looked over her clothing choices with a subtle sneer. She felt momentarily self conscious, other hand tugging on the hem of her shabby sweater as if to pull the guilt away as it pulled tight against her thighs, not waning the subtle chill of the air between them.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave, as you're trespassing." Her voice was unexpectedly docile as she spoke, gauging his expressions as they went from subtle aloofness, to cold fury.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to, wench?" He spoke sharply, his indignation clear.

Normally, Kagome would have shrunk away from his tone, passive as always… However, upon calling her a wench her breath pulled into her lungs with a hiss, as she ground her teeth. "No, and I don't care to know." She spoke in a firm tone, "Our hours are from 9am to 9pm every day, including holidays and weekends. You're welcome to come and pay your respects to the shrine when we are officially open, but right now you are trespassing and I am going to have to ask you to leave again, SIR." She annunciated the word 'sir' for good measure, remaining justly pleasant but firm.

The man seemed fit to be tied for a moment at her firm voice, it seemed almost painfully obvious that he had never been one to be argued with, least of all by a woman. He almost kicked at the earth, before reaching up into his breast pocket, and pulling out a crisp white envelope. "Does this shrine accept donations?" He questioned, refusing to meet her gaze as his voice was unexpectedly smoothed.

"We do but-…" the man interrupted her before she could repeat their hours. "On behalf of my elder brother, Sesshomaru Daiyokai and our organization we offer our donation to the preservation of the Higurashi Shrine." He handed her the envelope, which she carefully opened, a single check rested within, its written contents making her stomach lurch with shock, and knees buckle only slightly. Kagome's bag dropped from her shoulder to the ground as she glanced up to the gentleman before her who seemed if for but a moment, smug to her reaction. The gentleman continued, "We hope our donation can be put to good use in your hands Miss Higurashi. Our organization holds utmost respect for the conservation of our Japanese history."

Kagome looked again at the check, the digits shocking her into discussion, as she turned her eyes back up to the white hair stranger. "Do you want to donate this in honor of someone?" She questioned, wondering idly for a moment whether or not he had rehearsed this interaction before handing her the check. His eyes drifted downwards for a moment as if in deep thought, "No-… only our organization. We've decided to expand our business into Central Japan and by donating to local businesses and shrines; we are spreading our influence by making a positive impact on the community."

He wasn't donating out of the goodness of his heart, Kagome realized. His ulterior motive remained in cliental. It left a sour taste in her mouth, but she nodded, "I thank you on behalf of my grandfather, and the shrine. I will personally assure that your donation goes to good use."

The stranger nodded curtly, bowing, and in return receiving a bow from Kagome herself. He went to turn away, but stopped. "My brother wishes to tell the shrine keepers that should there be a need for anything he can provide, to contact him immediately." He pulled out a sleek black card from the same breast pocket of the inside of his jacket. In thin writing, the name 'Sesshomaru Daiyokai' stood out on the page with his contact information. Along the surface of the business card, to the right of his name, sat a dog demon ascending into the clouds. Drawn in ancient Japanese form and made to fit the modern backdrop of black in a stunning white and red visage.

"I take it, you are not this Sesshomaru." Kagome questioned, glancing up as the sun began to finally peek over the roof of the shrine, the sky warming to a sweet pink and violet stain.

"No… I'm only his younger brother, Inuyasha." He spoke, the name of his brother seeming to stop his cockiness in its tracks. Kagome didn't take long to recognize that this Sesshomaru was disliked by his younger counterpart a great deal. Despite being seemingly business partners of the shared organization, Inuyasha bristled to the possible comparison.

"Well, Inuyasha-… I thank you for delivering these messages. I will be sure to thank your brother with a phone call when I get the chance." She allowed a tired smile to tug the sides of her mouth upwards in true thanks for this donation. It in and of itself would ensure a good thorough renovation, while her own money went towards the necessities of life she would need to survive the final trials of her internship.

Inuyasha pulled away, walking from her with self assured strides as she had commanded so rudely only moments before. As he approached the staircase, he paused, and turned back towards her. "I'm sorry-… I never asked your name."

Kagome flushed for a moment, debating coming forwards ever so slightly, as she called out to him at the edge of the staircase. "It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. My grandfather is keeper of this shrine."

"Kagome…" he spoke unexpectedly, as if testing the word in his mouth. Kagome took a moment to look at him as he retreated, raising his hand in departure, "Well… I'll see you another time when I come to pay my respects." He began to pull down the stairs, as Kagome glanced down into her hands, the check still held in the envelope, an almost ethereal thing to her, too much of a blessing to possibly be real.

All at once, Inuyasha had returned to the top of the stairs, "Hey, Kagome?" Her head jerking up with surprise, he spoke again suddenly, using his hand to cup his mouth so the words he spoke echoed over the stillness of the shrine to reach her ears. "Maybe you should use some of that money to buy yourself something less shabby… Its not exactly fitting for a shrine maiden to be dressed like a slob." His cutting remark echoed as he let out a slight laugh, and quickly ran from her rebuttal, down the steps and towards his mode of escape.

Mouth dropped open, she very nearly tore the envelope in her fury, but the donation was too precious to possibly be put to waste. Cheeks hot, and eyes watering, Kagome felt momentarily ashamed to be seen out in the outfit she had left her stressful day in. The comforting softness of her sweater only served to heighten her embarrassment. Rather than sacrifice the check, Sesshomaru's card played as her victim as it tore to shreds in her angry hands.

"Unbelievable, he has no idea what kind of person I am when I am not at the shrine… How dare he judge me so-…" She felt an indignant heat rise in her throat, as she clutched Sesshomaru's shredded card between her fingers and headed towards the sliding door of her family home, discarding Sesshomaru's card in the garbage pail upon entrance.

Finally within her home, where she could finally rest her weary head and mutilated sleeping schedule, she quietly crept up to her bedroom, tearing her thoughts away from the mouthy, white haired pretty boy with the strange amber eyes who had dared call her both a wench, and shabby in the same day.

* * *

((**AN:** _If you liked this chapter, please feel free to review and subscribe._))


	2. Chapter 2

**((DISCLAIMER:** All of Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**))**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Upon the chirping of Kagome's alarm clock, she took a long moment to stretch out beneath the comforters of her bed. Truly the day had not gone by so quickly… Her weary eyes opened as she forced herself to sit upright, reaching for the clock with an annoyed growl. Her room was still darkened by the curtains atop her bed, which made her all the more inclined to sit up before she heard the sound of life from the bottom tiers of the Higurashi home, and was reminded she had no choice by to rise to her feet and get on with her day.

Rising from the bedside and yanking down the blinds beneath her curtains, afternoon light flooded into her room, blinding her winking eyes still filled with sleep. As the forgiving darkness slipped away from her, Kagome took a look around her bedroom and allowed herself to smile, slowly rubbing at her left eye with a balled fist. Besides several items of clothing left on the floor, her room was as normal as the day she had graduated. Other than a shiny degree on her bedroom wall, she really hadn't had the time or interest to update her living arrangements to something more fitting to her stature.

Despite the time she had been away from school, she just hadn't thought about making the room better function for her needs… There was also the small fact that this room was the exact same as when she and her mother had set it up… Even with the paint chipping at the corners, it was one thing she had left to honor her mother's memory.

Kagome felt her heartstrings tug, even slightly for a moment as she was pulled away from her memories to her cell phone alarm beeping at her. A secondary precaution set, should she not have woken up to the raucous cry of her other alarm clock.

Kagome made her way from her bedroom, and down to the first floor where her grandfather was being set up with his lunch. Kagome had hired a girl from her graduation class who she had known most of her life to be a live in caregiver for the dwindling health of her grandfather. Sango Taijiya was a girl of same height and age as Kagome. Her long brown hair often tied up in a loose ponytail, which high down her back, dancing at the pit of her spine. This could be seen now as she had her back to Kagome as she entered the kitchen, focusing on the blending of squash for a warm soup medley she was preparing for dinner. As soon as she turned around and spotted Kagome, she smiled and paused, greeting her with her usual happy tone. "Well, back from the dead I see?"

Kagome grinned pulling out a chair next to her grandfather who was slowly sliding puzzle pieces along the tabletop. "Long shift at work, I can't believe I made it through in one piece." Sango turned her back towards the kitchen counter, a coffee machine bubbling noisily to life as she took a cup from the cupboard to prepare two cups of the warm mixture for the two of them.

"You've been working so hard lately, I'm sure you're going to be given a position in the hospital team." Kagome sat at the table, gratefully taking the cup of coffee Sango had prepared for her. Kagome spooned in some sugar, and stirred, the noise distracted her grandfather long enough to look up before returning to his task. "I hope so… there have been so many interns coming to and from the ward. I've been there for so long, I wonder if they forget that I haven't been officiated yet." They shared a small laugh before Sango turned to the counter and picked up an envelope on from the far end of the platform. "I found this on the table this morning when I woke up… I didn't bother to look at it, or wake you up when I found it…" she handed it to Kagome, who while crossing her ankles, lifted the opening flap and glancing inside to the check she had received earlier in the day from the trespassing businessman.

Unexpectedly she was rushed with the seething memory of his comments about her sweater, and her face burned with indignation. "The shrine received a donation; I was given the envelope when I arrived home." Sango seemed to pause, beholding the beet red flush adorning Kagome's face before looking at the envelope in her hands. "When you came home? But the shrine isn't open that early." Kagome was forced to remember the encounter, the voice of the gentleman coming to mind, his silvery hair and expensive suit… Even furthermore, the amber glow of his eyes that seemed to burn into her memory. This Inuyasha, and his brother, Sesshomaru Daiyokai… "That's what I told him… But he insisted on giving me this donation… For 'preserving our heritage' or something." She pulled the check out from the envelope. The scrawling signature of the elder brother dashed along the bottom of the check in an attractive black ink, her shrine name adorning the recipient line. The amount was too good to be true… Benefactor or not…

"He?" Sango questioned as a telltale smile struck her tone while bringing her own cup to her lips, "Was he cute?" Kagome huffed, rolling her eyes and laying the paper flat on the tabletop, face down. "Sure, if you like big headed, cocky, jerks…" She didn't want to speak further of the encounter, but Sango smiled all the wider, even Grandpa was listening as Sango leant forward slightly. "Ooh, touchy subject… What happened?" her smooth, honest brown eyes seemed curious, and Kagome allowed herself to sigh, pressing her forehead into her hand, and closing her eyes. "He was just so pushy-… He told me he was giving us a donation on behalf of his brothers 'organization'." Kagome annunciated the word organization as she rose from the table to rinse out her coffee cup. "He handed me this envelope and left, but not before telling me not to wear sweaters that make me look like a slob."

Sango seemed to continue holding interest, "Wow that was rude of him... But I have warned you about what you wear… I could go shopping with you if you want." Sango was always good for cheering Kagome up, shopping honestly seemed like something she would have to take her friend up on. "I don't want to have to change my wardrobe because some ass I'm never going to see again told me I looked frumpy…"

Grandpa shifted in his seat to stand, Sango raising from her seat only slightly as he shook his head. "I'm just going to the bathroom. You don't need to coddle me all the time, I'm not dead yet." This returned her to her seat with a smile as Kagome swooped close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And you won't be for a long time." He huffed and shuffled from the room, opening the door to the main hall and closing it behind him as he left, leaving the two girls alone in the otherwise empty kitchen.

"So who is this jerky guy we're talking about?" Sango pressed, as Kagome sat down again, clearly exasperated. "Can we just drop it? He was just this guy, a wealthy guy named Inuyasha who I hope I never see again." Her exasperation silenced the teasing Sango as she sat back in her chair and tried to process the name in her head. Kagome however picked up the check from the tabletop. "I don't know how I feel accepting this… I mean, there isn't anything WRONG with taking it, but I just feel like I am going to be indebted, taking this much money from a stranger."

Sango nodded, knowing this exactly, as in a way, when she had been brought to the Higurashi shrine to care for Kagome's grandfather, she had felt the same way. Sango had been brought up in the outskirts of Tokyo in a small village with her father and brother. Sango had moved to Tokyo to attend the university to get a degree in home care for seniors. Her compassion for her elders went above and beyond the norm. When she graduated and lost her grants, she was welcomed into Kagome's home by Kagome's mother as simply a roommate while she looked for a job. Upon finding a placement in a small business area, Sango went place to place looking after those in elderly homes, and hospices. When Kagome's brother and mother died, she had been a support structure for her dear friend. As Grandpa's health declined, Kagome submitted an application for home care, which to circumstance was accepted. Sango continued living in the home, her boarding free of charge while Kagome continued to pay for Grandpa's service at home by Sango's care. Sango felt indebted to the Higurashi family for their kindness, and seeing Kagome struggle over something which to others might have seemed trivial made her feel all the more kindred with her. "If you think it could help, maybe we could look up this Inuyasha and his brother's organization-… Find out more about them to put your mind at ease."

Kagome nodded this in and of itself seemed reasonable. Being given a check as a donation was one thing, but it felt morally wrong to her accepting something from a veritable stranger to such a degree that it could drastically increase the shrine in all the ways it so desperately needed.

Sango rose from the table and disappeared upstairs to what had been Souta's room, and was now where she boarded to retrieve her laptop. As she did so, Kagome rose to her feet and walked towards the sliding door of her dining room, looking out over the Shrine grounds and reminiscing even momentarily. There was so much in the shrine in need of desperate love and care… From the grounds needing new installed cobbles, to the well shrine needing replacement, the once well kept shrine had fallen into such a state of disarray that she knew that this donation came at a much needed time. She was reminded of Inuyasha's offer at Sesshomaru's expense and sighed, leaning against the doorframe and looking out the window to the mid afternoon sky. The Goshinboku creaked in the wind, shedding its leaves onto the grounds, already soaked in a rain she had missed. The puddles glistened in the autumn sunlight, dappling blinding rays of cheerful sun into the desolate shrine.

"Alright," came Sango's voice from over her shoulder, "Mr. Inuyasha… Do you have a card with his name on it or some kind of contact number we could look over?" she questioned, pulling up a search engine as she sat back down at her place at the table, her laptop resting on an upright position so the whirring, yet silent fan could regulate air through the tiny notebook.

Kagome nodded, reaching into the pocket of her jeans, only to find nothing. Then again to the back pockets. It was only then she was reminded that Inuyasha's words had driven her to a point of rage where she had torn the card to tiny pieces and tossed them into the outdoor garbage bin. "No-… I did, but I don't anymore…" Sango let out a sigh, running her hand through her hair, and proceeding to tighten the loose ponytail to a higher position on the back of her head. Kagome smiled just so, this in and of itself was a familiar action done only when she was thinking deeply, or about to take on a serious task requiring unrelenting attention. "Well, what you CAN say about him? Maybe if we can find a few keywords we can track him down at some manner of speaking."

The blinking white screen of the search site waited expectantly as Kagome rubbed at her chin, standing behind Sango. "Well-… he was tall-ish, more that me by a small amount. He wore an expensive suit, Armani maybe?" Sango's hands didn't move to type in what she was saying, "That doesn't describe HIM it only describes his clothing and height. Unless you can point me to his tailor its not going to change anything." The sarcastic answer had Kagome leaning to the table to pick up the check, expecting maybe the check was company based… To her dismay it was a personal check belonging to Sesshomaru Daiyokai, his home address printed in the top left corner of the paper. "I have a home address here-… would that help?"

Sango nodded, taking the check from Kagome's hands and glancing at the amount, before taking an immediate double take. "Holy-… Are you serious?" she received a nod, and shook her head only slightly in amazement. The amount on that tiny paper dedicated to the shrine could more than cover the loans she had taken out for school, as well as the payment for her room and board at the shrine for well over a year or two. Glancing at the signature, and the address, she typed it into the search bar, and pressed enter.

Rather than directing them to the owner, they received search images of a beautiful mansion of sorts within the suburbs. The tall white building with lush, fancy interior had both a large driveway and yard, but also a full hot tub and pool set up in the back. In and of itself it was no doubt well over a million dollars to purchase, and by no stretch of the imagination befitting the benefactor of the shrine. Upon typing the two brothers names together, up came the results that had Kagome's attention immediately.

"Daiyokai Industries linked with the Yakuza?" Sango read aloud, a photo of Inuyasha, and a man of somewhat older appearance, and mirroring hair sat next to this headline, both stern faced and standing with hands behind their backs at what appeared to be a press conference in the center of Japan. A lawyer representing the two seemed to be calmly representing their cause on the guise of innocence while the brothers quietly looked at the surrounding crowd of microphones as if they had done so their entire lives. "So that must be Sesshomaru then." Kagome commented, leaning over the shoulder of her friend to gaze at the older brother, whose long hair was tied similarly to his brother, but clearly the less unruly of the two, its sleek stands staying in order while Inuyasha's seemed to fight against the band which held it in place. Both seemed similar and yet, Sesshomaru was clearly the better equipped of the two, as Inuyasha, at least in their last meeting had been clearly on edge and in deep seated disdain for his elder brother.

"Sesshomaru's kind of hot actually." Sango commented, only to be shoved by Kagome into a giggling state. "You don't think so?" "Actually no… Sesshomaru is so-… serious… Inuyasha at least seems expressive. Even if he is a total dick in person." Sango overlooked Inuyasha and had to admit, Kagome was right. While of the two, Sesshomaru was decidedly more beautiful, Inuyasha seemed less interested in the goings on of the conference, his eyes focuses elsewhere, tie tugged loose around his neck , while Sesshomaru's was tight, eyes focused and entirely to controlled.

"I guess they are setting up a new clientele base in Tokyo from the West, and are looking to set a good example. After all, would someone working with the Yakuza donate a five digit sum of money to a worn down shrine?" Sango closed the lid of her laptop and leaned back into her chair with a sigh. Kagome took a step back, almost bumping into the fridge before looking at the microwave clock. Reading nearly 4:30 in the afternoon, she turned to open the fridge to find some kind of meal to eat.

"So how do you want to spend it?" Sango questioned a question Kagome herself had been dreading to answer. "I haven't a clue… There is so much the shrine needs in general upkeep… I was thinking about hiring someone to keep the grounds in order for me while I was at work…" Sango nodded thoughtfully, slipping the arm of her apron over her head, and releasing the back from its careful knotting. "I can't expect you to look after the shrine, and Grandpa while I am working." Sango nearly mentioned that she didn't have the job yet, but kept it to herself. "I'm sure I will find someone who will do well for the shrine in my absence… Maybe you can even keep an eye on them with Grandpa for me-…"

As she mentioned him, Kagome realized that in nearly twenty minutes she hadn't seen him; his travel to the bathroom had been a moment longer than she had anticipated. Before she could say anything, Sango was on her feet and taking off to the hallway, Kagome in nervous pursuit.

The door to the bathroom was locked, Sango fumbling into her pocket to find the keys to the house to release the lock as Kagome leaned into the door, knocking several times in rapid pursuit. "Grandpa? Are you okay in there?" his lack of response threw her into immediate frenzy. Sango left her for a moment to retrieve the building keys from her bedroom, Kagome's hands wrapping around the doorknob to shake the door in its frame in her panic. "Are you okay in there? Grandpa, GRANDPA!" Before she had a chance to throw her slim frame against the door itself, Sango had returned in solid calm, unlocking the bathroom door, to find Grandpa on the ground by the toilet, closest to the wall.

Obviously having lost his balance while flushing, Grandpa was muffled by the space between the toilet and the wall. "Kagome-… Sango? I can't stand up-… I'm stuck." Kagome went to aid him, but Sango carefully stepped forwards instead, gently easing him from the floor only to have him cry out in pain. Sango looked up to Kagome, the bathroom light hiding any color which may or may not have rushed from her face. "You should call an ambulance; he might have fractured a bone."

Kagome couldn't help but nod, not being able to afford panicking any further while her Grandfather was held still by Sango. Pulling free her cell phone, she dialed the emergency number, calling for an ambulance to their residence. A solid guilt buried in the pit of her belly as Sango sent her off to prepare a night bag for him, should he need to stay the night in the hospital. As she finished, the shrill call of the upcoming paramedic's blurred her hearing, their blue and red light glowing in the not so distant street ahead, bouncing off the puddles on the street as she stood at the top of the shrine steps to rush them to the bathroom her beloved Grandfather sat.

* * *

((**AN:** _If you liked this chapter, feel free to review and subscribe_))


	3. Chapter 3

**((AN:** DISCLAIMER: All of Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi**))**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

There was a certain irony to Kagome's predicament as she and Sango sat huddled close in an over packed waiting room, while Grandpa sat in immediate surgery for a broken hip. While of course Kagome was not blaming Sango, it was clear the girl was quietly wallowing in guilt for not keeping her eye on he who she was to take care of. Her nails were close to bleeding as she sat looking off into nothing, chewing restlessly at the mutilated nail on her ring finger.

Upon entrance to the hospital on a stretcher, Grandpa, in unexpected humor, had tried to wave off the nurses in the hospital. Brushing off his fall as nothing serious as he was rushed into X-ray while Kagome filed out his chart. The nurse at the desk even made a comment about Kagome not needing to be there as it was her weekend off, but was staved away as Sango instead came forward giving any further information about Grandpa's taken medication. Upon his diagnosis, Sango had a hard time keeping quiet as guilt poured down her cheeks in the form of tears. Kagome had hugged her tight, knowing it wasn't either of their faults-… merely an accident that could have been prevented had they both been paying better attention.

Now they sat in the wait room, having arrived at the hospital at nearly 5:00, and now sitting at close to 1:00 in the morning. The waiting room was filled with anxious adults, some with sleeping small children awaiting diagnosis of their friends, or family. Kagome leant over to Sango's shoulder, eyes closed and forehead tight as her friend wrapped her arm around her, tugging her closer. "It's not your fault Sango-… You know how independent Grandpa is…"

Sango tightened her knees as a doctor came by but rushed off down the hallway, Grandpa's bag on the floor by her feet as she nodded in reply. "I know it isn't my fault, but I give him far too much leniency in my care-… I shouldn't have let him go unassisted. I could have waited by the door, and then he wouldn't have been there for so long."

Kagome nudged her ribs with her pointed elbow. "This isn't your fault. He's headstrong, we both know that. You wouldn't have let him go if you knew, but its happened-… I know he's going to be spry as anything when he comes out of recovery, he'll be demanding this that and the other for the next week while in the hospital, you know that." Sango couldn't help but smile, Kagome was right of course… It was an accident, and there really wasn't anything she could do to fix what had been done, however now she had to remain strong, and ensure that she could be as helpful as she could be for Kagome's sake.

"I'm going to go check how the surgery is going-…" Kagome spoke, standing and gaining the attention of several seated folk around her. "I can't stand sitting here and not knowing what's going on." Sango nodded, lifting her arm as Kagome pulled away. She carefully reached into the bag she had brought, pulling free a small book that she had brought with her, flipping over the pages absently as Kagome disappeared down the hallway towards the surgery ward at the opposite end of the hallway.

Kagome carefully dodged past several nurses as she made her way down the hall of the hospital. The luminescent white lighting of the hall was a wonderful distraction for time, the sun long since disappeared, night shrouding over the city. The winding white halls of the hospital were only broken by the occasional picture, or sign point in various directions. A long blue line soon followed Kagome as she bee lined towards the surgery ward and reached the elevator towards her destination. The large doors opened at the press of a button, leading to a swarm of people exiting to her floor, as she pushed through to stand within to be brought to her objective.

Kagome reflected anxiously, the fees for her grandfather's surgery and care within the hospital would likely take up a good chunk of the donation she had received. Her arms crossed, eyes closing as she hugged her arms tightly to her body. "Oh Grandpa…" she thought quietly, her throat growing tight as she stepped off the elevator, shadowed by five or six other patrons, carrying charts. Upon her still stature, the ward's captain paused in the hall and called out to her, "Excuse me-… miss, you can't be in here without a doctor-… Kagome?" He came forward, hand running into his tawny bronze hair. Upon spotting him Kagome felt herself push the dam back, so as not to show extensive emotion in from of her group leader, and chief surgeon on the floor. "Hojo-… I just came to see how my grandfather's surgery is doing. We've been waiting in the waiting room for over four hours with no news-…" Hojo gently tugged her shoulder to him, urging her to follow him to his office, causing Kagome heart to sink in terror.

Following him past the staring nurses of the ward, a gurney carrying a patient, hooked to an IV and heading into surgery walked by in quick succession, Hojo greeting the familiar nurse with a smile before heading towards a mahogany door to their left containing his attractive office.

"Please-.. Sit. I can tell you his progress but also, I think its time we discussed your internship, and where exactly its going." Hojo closed the door behind them as he made his way to his desk. The office was small, two small chairs before a larger mahogany desk, and the carpet on the floor matching that of the rest of the hospital in a worn forest green. On the desk sat a picture of an attractive woman, likely Hojo's wife, Yumi. A desktop taking the secondary portion of the desk along with several small baubles along its surface. The walls carried several anatomical posters of the body, most of which he used when discussing the upcoming surgery of a patient. Kagome took a seat at one of the desks at the front of the desk, while Hojo settled into the comfortable desk chair facing her at the seat of the desk.

Kagome's belly was in knots, even more so than when she first encountered Hojo, her hands politely placed on her lap, but fingers twined together to fight the urge to fidget as Hojo let out a loud sigh and relaxed into the chair before pulling forwards and logging into the Hospital's database, bringing up her grandfather file. "Your grandfather went from X-Ray to the MRI room following his admittance to the hospital… As suspected her as a hip fracture, not uncommon in men of his age who fall from standing… We discovered that your grandfather's accident was intensified by his osteoporosis, and thus his hip couldn't withstand the fall and shattered… We had a non-displaced intracapsular fracture, meaning that-…" Kagome interrupted him as he brought up her Grandpa's scan in the file, "Meaning he had broken the bone within the joint capsule." Hojo nodded, suddenly serious. "Your grandfather is having the hip replaced rather than the average surgery to simply pin the bones back in place. His osteoporosis is a concern of mine, as is the break in and of itself-… Typically when something like this happens to a man of his age, it can lead to other health declines. I suggest we keep him in the hospital for observation for a few weeks-… just to ensure that his recovery goes smoothly. He is still in surgery as we speak, as there was a small issue with finding the parts for the replacement, but the surgery has otherwise been uneventful. I'm sure he will be in the recovery unit soon."

Kagome was left with the air whooshing back into her lungs in relief, their wait wasn't due to complications on her fathers part, but merely the hospitals. Her shoulders shook with relief as she rubbed at her eyes. "That's wonderful-… thank-you for setting my mind at ease-… But-…" Hojo lifted his hand and she silenced. Her hands returned to her lap as she recovered, waiting on baited breath to her given the news she longed to hear.

"Now in regards to your internship, you've been an excellent member of the surgery team for well over six months. Your references are excellent and so is your beside manner. You've improved the lives of many people by your actions while under the wing of our surgeons and have truly made the ward a better place in your time here." Kagome flushed, her ears burning with embarrassment as he complimented her work prowess within the ward. Her moment had arrived and she stood gallantly awaiting the reward for her services. "In terms of later employment, Kagome-… I don't think you're what we need on the surgery team right now-… We've just finished the hiring period and have taken on a student direct from the University, two years your senior who has had experience with actual surgery… Her internship is unnecessary and keeping you around in the ward would just get in the way… You're a promise surgeon, but you don't have a place on our staff, so I'm going to have to clear out your locker by Monday."

It took her a moment to register what Hojo just said as her sorted a stack of papers on his desk. He had just slammed the gavel on her life like it was as easy as flicking the channel on a television, or choosing a meal. His lackluster emotional state in regards to his decision only stocked the fire of her resolve as her belly burned with upset. "You're replacing me-… I don't understand, you have to reconsider…" Hojo looked up like he was surprised she was still sitting there. "I'm sorry Miss Higurashi, but my decision is final. I will make sure you have an excellent reference letter if you would like, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Kagome's world teetered in the balance as she struggled to stand from her seat, lips parting and closing abruptly as words refused to tumble out of her mouth. She felt the familiar lump rise in her throat as she found herself about to break down, her hands shaking and closing into fists as she carefully rose from her seat. "Thank you for your consideration." She gave a curt bow, to which Hojo smiled brightly, "See, I knew you would understand. I hope you find a position that helps you in your future endeavors." He stood, and swept around the table, kindly showing her the door, but she was completely hollow to his movements, standing outside his door in a daze as he closed it behind her.

The ward she had called home, a dream she had fought for seemed so normal in comparison to the devastation that tore at each and every strand off hope that had clutched to her faithful heart. Several nurses bumbling past one another, showing prospective students what the hospital services were offered. Curtains opening and closing, doctors and nurses working past one another in a flurry which almost didn't register to her. She took a few steps forward from the doorway, and bit into her lip, mustering the courage of every day previous to march back to the waiting room with Sango. To make it to her, and quietly hold it in. To conceal every weakening thread that held her fragile emotions at bay in this moment.

'What is wrong with me?' she questioned herself, as women identical to herself baring scrubs pushed past her with polite apologies. Why, after all this time was she not good enough? Was it how she acted? Was she not smart enough? Her self confidence in her teaching caved, as every night of studying for that shiny degree felt completely worthless in that moment. Hojo didn't care-… Hojo was just doing what was best for the hospital, and obviously it wasn't her…

But why am I not good enough?

Kagome made it out of the ward and down the elevator, surrounded by those who had been her colleague who refused to meet her eyes. How long had they known she wasn't going to complete her internship? How long had they known she wasn't going to be a surgeon like she had so often told them she was striving to be? How long had those she called friends know she wasn't going to be one of them? As the elevator emptied and she made it to the first floor of the hospital, she exited the elevator and felt that familiar roiling sensation within her belly. Guilt, anger, hurt, frustration. A number of emotions sent spiraling out of control that she didn't watch where she was going as her pace picked up towards the waiting room. She smacked right into what felt like a concrete wall, falling back on her backside before looking up in a daze.

"Watch where you're going wench." Came the surprised voice of the long haired benefactor of the shrine Inuyasha, who turned to see Kagome on the floor. She looked up to him, his eyes a deep amber, setting her in a total state of shock for a long minute. His elder brother Sesshomaru had been speaking to a nurse who had taken her flustered leave, with red face and smiling demeanor as Kagome had entered the floor, a familiar envelope in her hands as the nurse had offered another kindly donation to another desperate source. Inuyasha took a step forward, frowning deeply before his focus fell on Kagome, who struggled to her feet. Sesshomaru's hand went to guide her up before he glared up at his brother in annoyance. "Haven't you any manners towards strangers? You were in this girl's way." Sesshomaru was even more attractive in person. His skin a smooth alabaster, while his eyes, like his brothers were of a cool amber in his head. The long silky strands of his hair hung down well past the center of his back, and instead nearing his thighs in a graceful sway. Both men were dressed in smart, tailored grey suits, again Inuyasha's red tie was loosened around his neck a bowler hat on his head, where as Sesshomaru was proper and organized.

"I didn't expect I'd see you again… Still dressing like a slob I see?" Inuyasha smirked, crossing his arms and looking over her with a judgmental stare. Sesshomaru this time grabbed the back of his brother's head and shoved him forward, hard enough to sound a pop in the younger mans neck as he was pushed into apologetic bow. "Speaking so lowly to people you know? How distasteful." Inuyasha struggled against his brother grip, but was made obvious he would not be released until he apologized, a mumbled gesture was applied and Inuyasha rose, rubbing at the back of his head as Sesshomaru introduced himself. Before he had a chance to speak Kagome interrupted him, "I know who you are-… you offered the donation to my family shrine. Thank you-… I'm Kagome Higurashi-… I don't know if your brother expressed my gratitude thoroughly enough." Kagome bowed forward apologetically to Inuyasha, who watched her carefully, a quizzical expression over his face.

"Aah, the Higurashi shrine… We are grateful for your family's guardianship over our blessed history. Surely our donation can be put to good use ensuring any artifacts within are in good care." Sesshomaru's voice was kindly even, but there was a nuance to his voice that leveled with danger that she picked up on immediately. "What would you be doing here at such an early hour?"

"I am an intern in the surgery wa-…" She paused, her unexpected silence gaining Sesshomaru's attention as a wave of heat swept through Kagome entirely. Just another thing she would have to get used to changing in the upcoming future. "Sorry-…. I had an internship here, past tense… My grandfather is in surgery right now, he broke his hip after a fall."

Inuyasha watched her plummeting cheer as she spoke of an internship. He watched her expression fall only slightly, seeming to grow in years by the mere mention of it. For once, he kept his mouth shut, and watched her expressive reaction as Sesshomaru spoke again. "My apologies for your grandfathers injury, please let us know if there is anything we can do to help, and make up for my brothers attitude to you." He sounded sincere, but his curt voice was devoid of all feeling. This man was all business, while Inuyasha seemed less so. He reached into his pocket, withdrawing that same familiar card and handing it to her, holding it tight a moment longer than necessary, "I mean it. Anything-…" His gaze unsettled her, Inuyasha taking his arm unexpectedly tightly and pulling it away as if he recognized her discomfort.

"Thank-you for your kindness." She smiled, "I'll keep your offer in mind." She went to take a step away before pausing, "And on behalf of my grandfather, thank you again for the donation." Kagome took a step away, pulling from the two strange brothers in the lobby and heading towards the waiting room before Sesshomaru whipped his arm from Inuyasha's touch.

"Don't ever presume to touch me again," he smoothed the arm of his suit coat as Inuyasha tightened the ponytail at back, the bowler hat on his head almost having fallen off in Sesshomaru's attack. "That girl's family shrine is ours to protect… We already have an influx of demonic energy rising into Tokyo in the underground. We don't need that barrier broken, opening up the Bone Eaters Well to whatever lurks within."

Inuyasha scoffed under his breath, but his eyes continued tailing after Kagome, "I know the consequences all too well… Something seems wrong with her though, she can't be a reincarnation of Kikyo-…" His eyes slid downward before Sesshomaru took a step away, "If you can't feel her dormant energies, you're senses are dulling. This Kagome Higurashi is all that separates the demons whose bones settle in the well from this world… If any of the underworld found out-…" While Sesshomaru didn't shudder, it was clear that he was in deep discomfort. "We hold our families title as Yukaza… Our Lord father wouldn't have wished for our diligence to slack."

At the mention of their father, Inuyasha nodded to agree. Demons had not escaped the world over the ages, but their desire to reign again was just below the surface of their existence, causing havoc ever so often, if an ancient power was summoned by the opening of the Bone Eaters Well, who was to know what damage it could inflict. As lord of the west, the Daiyokai brothers held their fathers legacy in line, interacting both as a barrier between humans and demons. What humans called The Yakuza was best suited to their line of work, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept up a financial stock firm in their father's name, a constant standing threat to the demons that remained in Tokyo, and their territory to the West.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome turned the corner and disappeared. "Believe it or not, this girl is of incredible importance. Her safety is of value to the both of us and our world. I won't have you fucking it up over a rivalry that died over five hundred years ago." Sesshomaru turned on his heel, and left his brother standing with his hands shoved uncomfortably in his pants pocket.

Kagome had returned to the waiting room, Sango pacing anxiously, catching her best friends arm upon the ashen expression she bore. "Where have you been-… A doctor has come and gone-… Your grandpa is in recovery now-… They want us to come in tomorrow when he's better rested-… Kagome-… Are you okay?" Sango watched as her friend came close, her eyes dark. Kagome shook her head, "What happened?" Kagome's lip quivered but she swallowed hard, and forced a small smile, "The hospital ended my internship-… They didn't need me anymore so they terminated my time with them." As she spoke, Sango could feel her heart weep for her.

How long had Kagome worked towards her goal of working for this hospital. Hours upon hours of studying, grants to be given, work to be done all to get where she had been and all of it snatched away. "Oh Kagome-…" before she could protest Sango had taken Kagome into her arms, holding her tightly, "It'll be okay-… There are so many better places to go… You have your degree; this is just a bump in the road." Kagome felt herself dissolve into very careful tears, hiding her face from view, whispering in a small voice, "How am I going to afford to keep the shrine up and running now?" How can I keep grandpa's expenses?" She allowed herself one merciful sob, noisily breaking down into Sango's sweater. "You will receive money-… And you have that donation… And extra loans… All is not lost Kagome." Sango gripped her close friend in tight desperation; Kagome held herself upright but only just as Sango sunk into the waiting room chair, emptied now, all seemingly hopeless as every last drop of hope Kagome carried fell to the wind.

* * *

**((AN:** If you liked this chapter, please feel free to review and subscribe. ))

**((AN:** I want to take a minute to thank those of you who have sat and read my story. Your reviews fuel my fire.**))**


End file.
